Fame
by Mystiqex
Summary: All the characters from Gundam Wing(except for Treize, he was smart)are at some kind of audition and have to sing the song, Fame. Who will be victor in the end? Read and find out! *repost*


Fame 

By: Celina the Rogue Vampire with little help of Tristra Cross

( ) = the director speaking

[ ] = the author describing the events

(Medic) = SOMEONE GET A FREAKIN DOCTOR!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

[The music begins as Duo bounds out onto the stage...looking like something an 80's music video threw-up.]

Duo: Hey! What planet is this outfit from??? 

(Sorry) 

[Wearing a neon yellow leotard orange tights pink leg warmers...a purple sweatband with matching blue and green sweatbands around his wrists and red sneakers...The costume designer should be shot.]

(Will you cut it out! Duo sing!) 

Duo: 
    
    Baby look at me.
    And tell me what you see? 

(A giant blur of colors I'm blind I'm blind!) 

[Duo Glares off camera where snickering can be heard, doing a little turn he dances across the stage.]
    
    You ain't seen the best of me yet
    Give me time I'll make you forget the rest...
    I got more in me
    And you can set it free
    I can catch the moon in my hands
    Don't you know who I am? 

(A guy in really bright colors.)

Duo: Shutup! 
    
    Remember my name 

[Duo strikes a pose...only to get shoved off the stage by…Trowa?!]

(What the- silent boy wasn't supposed to be on till the end!)

[Trowa throws his cloak off and flounces across the stage in REALLY short cut off grey sweatpants and matching slashed half tank top.]

(He looks like he got attacked by a really angry cat!) 

Trowa:*monotone* 
    
    FAME!
    I'm gonna live forever
    I'm gonna learn how to fly 

[Trowa does an amazing flashdance imitation high kicks and- WOW how'd he get his leg to do that?! ... Where'd the water come from?!]
    
    HIGH!
    I feel it coming together
    People will see me and cry

[A soaking wet (waits for the droolers to finish) Trowa gets bumped off the stage by Zechs...]

(What the **** is going on?)

Zechs: 
    
    FAME!
    I'm gonna make it to heaven
    Light up the sky like a flame 

[Fireworks go off behind him lighting a billboard that's about 30 feet tall with his name on it in neon pink letters, yellow rose petals are falling from somewhere and oh my god where did he get strobe lights and a smoke machine? Why is he wearing bright pink dance shoes?!]

Author: Just describe the damn outfit! 

[Zechs flocs around the stage wearing a torn tight white tee shirt... and those ultra short running shorts with no underwear don't ask how I know this I'm seeing more stuff moving than I want to....it's called modesty try it sometimes!]
    
    FAME
    I'm gonna live forever
    Baby remember my name

[Zechs jumps one last time and lands on...well he was supposed to land on his feet but since Quatre saw fit to put cooking oil on the stage where he was supposed to land...oh look he can do a Chinese spilt!]

*CRUNCH* 

Zechs: AHHHHHHHH! 

(Medic!)

All: [But Zechs] [Standing in a circling their hands raised toward the sky]
    
    Remember
    Remember
    Remember
    Remember
    Remember
    Remember
    Remember
    Remember

[Duo jumps on top of one of the many taxicabs that are now in the building how they got there we don't know but he's dancing around with a guitar on one of them. While everyone else does something resembling the dance routine that was set up earlier.]

[Guitar solo]

[Duo opens his mouth to sing only to have Relena push him out of the way...off the car to the cement ground below...headfirst.]

Duo: You stupid- * Thud* 

(Medic!)

Relena: 
    
    Baby hold me tight
    Cause you can make it right
    You can shoot me straight to the top
    Give me love and take all I've got to give

[Jumps off the cab landing on Heero's back who just happened to be leaning over Duo at the time...]

Duo: GAHHHH RIBS!

(Medic!)
    
    Baby I'll be tough
    Too much is not enough
    I'll grab your heart till it breaks
    Ooo I got what it takes!

[Sally Po shoves Relena down an open manhole. Placing her hands on her hips she shifts position causing the lights to glint off the rhinestone covered neon green spandex jump suit she's wearing ...and instantly floors everyone who wasn't sucking floor already...]

(Where the **** did that come from we're in a god damn theater what the **** is going on When did I lose control of this stupid **** production?!) 

Sally: FAME! 
    
    I'm gonna live forever
    I'm gonna learn how to fly
    HIGH!

[Wufei manages to crawl close enough to her his skin burying from the sheer radiance of the neon spandex with a practiced movement he sweeps her feet out from under her effectively knocking her off the stage all that's heard is screaming as she falls down and down and do- *THUD* *Groan* (Medic!)

[Having exhausted the last of his energy Wufei collapses in a heap on the floor...that's when Heero stomps over him] [literally ouch!] (Medic!)[And takes up the head of the stage where he got a vinyl cat suit in army green the world will never know...]

Heero: 
    
    I feel it coming together
    People will see me and cry-

(SPANDEX!)

Heero: Not funny. 
    
    FAME!
    I'm gonna make it to heaven
    Light up the sky like a flame

FA- ARGH!

[Noin takes Heero down from behind with a really big cabbage patch doll. Stepping on his back she stands proud in her purple glitter and yellow lipstick!]

(The make-up lady must die as well...)

Noin: 
    
    FAME!
    I'm gonna live forever
    Baby remember my name
    Remember
    Remember
    Remember
    Remember
    Remember
    Remember
    Remem-AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! [fades out]

[For some reason the trap door Noin was standing over opened... [Don't worry she'll land on the mat] *THUMP* [If the mat was still there....] (Medic!)

Quatre steps out onto the stage with a triumphant smirk practically glowing in the spotlight...literally since he was wearing a shade of pink not meant to be viewed by the human eye because it could potentially cause permanent blindness.) 

Quatre: 
    
    FAME!
    I'm gonna live forever
    I'm gonna learn how to fly
    HIGH
    I feel it coming together
    People will see me and cry
    FAME
    I'm gonna make it to heaven
    Light up the sky like a flame
    FAME
    I'm gonna live forever
    Baby remember my name.....

[Quatre strikes a pose his head thrown back with his arms crossed in front of him all alone in the spotlight...Waiting for applause…Since the little sneak took out everybody else....] 

(Staff stares in mute shock)

Quatre: *glares at them* Clap! 

(Staff blinks)
    
    Remember
    Remember
    Remember
    Remember
    Remember
    Remember
    Remember
    Remember
    Remember my name
    Fame
    I'm gonna live forever
    I'm gonna learn how to fly
    High I feel it coming together
    People will see me and cry
    Fame
    I'm gonna make it to heaven
    Light up the sky like a flame
    Fame I'm gonna live forever
    Baby remember my name
    Fame
    I'm gonna live forever
    I'm gonna learn how to fly
    High I feel it coming together
    People will see me and cry
    FAME
    (Fades out)
    


End file.
